OPW 6/11/16
(A video plays, recapping last week’s OPW. Mil Muertes will answer for his beatdown on Fenix tonight. More will be explained about Tyrus’ situation. More men will lay claim to the OPW Championship. William Regal will make an announcement about the OPW Championship match at OPW: Evolution.) SEGMENT 1: William Regal comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Regal: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to yet another edition of Omega Pro Wrestling. Now after last week’s episode, I did see a bit of disdain for hiring Tyrus. What you all don’t understand is that I am trying my hardest to keep the peace on this show. We have all seen what those kinds of politics can do to shows when stables form and people mercilessly beat each other down. It’s easy to forget that wrestling first and foremost is a sport, not a soap opera. I value the integrity of completion – Ethan Carter III’s music plays and he comes out to the stage, getting booed. Carter: No you don’t. What you value is that fat paycheck you’re going to get at the end of the week. In the end, you’re just an egomaniac. You don’t value the integrity of competition at all. If you did, you wouldn’t have let Curtis Axel cheat to win his matches two weeks in a row. Now tell me this, why is it that you’re so willing to suspend people for weeks on end for relieving frustration because of the actions of a cheater like Curtis Axel, but you won’t punish the cheater themselves? If that’s how you want to make it Will, that’s how it’s going to be. Now I know later tonight, you have an announcement to make about the OPW Championship. Let me just warn you that if you don’t make the right choice… Then I’m going to burn this show to the ground before it even gets a chance to breathe. Regal: Is that a threat? So be it. We don’t need to wait until tonight to make a decision on the World Championship match at Omega Pro Wrestling. You have that much of a problem with Curtis Axel? You can face him tonight again, in a match to earn entrance into the Omega Pro Wrestling Championship match at OPW: Evolution. As for what that match will actually be? You’ll find out tonight. Regal’s music hits and EC3 walks to the back while Regal holds the ring. MATCH 1: Angelico vs Matt Sydal Sydal wins with the Shooting Star Press at 12 minutes. MATCH 2: Drew Gulak vs Gurv Shira Gulak wins with the Belly-to-Back Backbreaker at 8 minutes. After the match, Jushin Thunder Liger comes down to the ring to a huge pop. SEGMENT 2: Liger enters the ring. Liger: Alright Drew, for the past 2 weeks you’ve come out after each of my matches to stare me down. What are you doing? Gulak looks Liger up and down again and begins to laugh. Gulak beckons to Liger to give him the microphone and Liger hands it to him. Gulak drops the mic and walks to the back. Liger stares Gulak down as he walks to the back. MATCH 3: Samuel Shaw vs Harv Shira Shaw wins at 7 m MATCH 4: Beretta and Rocky Romero vs Paul London and Brian Kendrick London and Kendrick win at 14 minutes after Kendrick hits the Shiranui on Romero. After the match, London grabs a mic. SEGMENT 3: London and Kendrick are in the ring. London: RPG Vice and TM-61 went over the semantics of being the best team on this show. What they don’t understand is that compared to me and Brian, they’re just rookies. Kendrick: Not just rookies Paul, they’re babies. Babies who think because they’re halfway popular in Japan and have won two or three tag team titles a piece that they’re hot shit. You guys are NOTHING. Londrick is the best team on this show hands down. While you two were probably still smoking weed at the 7-11, Paul and I were dominating the largest wrestling company on the planet, standing as its longest reigning tag team champions. London: And just because that was 10 years ago doesn’t mean we don’t have it anymore. In fact, if anything we’ve gotten better over the past ten years. We’ve been apart, but we have also grown individually. As a team though… What we’re capable of is just beginning to show. Lio Rush and Patrick Clark - Sudden Impact comes out to the stage to a mixed reaction. Rush: You know it’s funny that you say that, because ten years ago I used to watch you guys on T.V. and think you guys were the best. It’s usually the smaller guys that get the most shit from everyone, but you broke that trend and dominated as the tag team champions. I respect that. Clark: But your time was ten years ago. It doesn’t matter how well you hold up now. If anybody is going to pave the way for the RRW, it’s young blood. That’s where me and Lio come in. We can sit here and talk all day guys, but in the end, what matters is what happens when we all step into the ring. William Regal appears on the titantron. '' '' '' '' Regal: I agree completely with that Patrick. Therefore, at OPW: Evolution, we will showcase you four tag teams in an eight man tag team match! Sudden Impact will team up with Roppongi Vice against the team of TM-61 and Londrick! The winning team’s members will then face off at a later date to crown the first ever OPW Tag Team Champions! Good luck at Evolution, and show the world why you’re the future. The titantron goes black and Sudden Impact and Londrick stare down. MATCH 5: Fenix vs Chuck Taylor Fenix wins with the Swanton bomb at 7 minutes. After the match, Fenix grabs a mic. MATCH 6: Jack Gallagher vs Ho Ho Lun Gallagher wins with the running high knee at 16 minutes. SEGMENT 4: Fenix is in the ring. Fenix: Last week after a great match with Hirooki Goto, Mil Muertes decided to cut to the chase and beat me down. Why? I don’t know. Do I care? Absolutely not. In the end, I’m the one standing here now, still winning matches and carrying on, while Muertes is nowhere to be seen. And when it comes time for Mr. Regal to make a decision on the OPW Championship, I know that I am far further than Mil Muertes on that scale. Mil Muertes’ music hits and he comes out to the stage to nuclear heat. Muertes: Mi nombre es Mil Muertes. For you Americans, my name is Mil Muertes. I am the man of one thousand deaths, and I am the man who has died one thousand deaths. I don’t care about anyone else on this roster, but I look to you Fenix and I become upset. It’s sad how you follow these people blindly. I don’t blame you. I used to as well, until I served my time for it. I died my thousand deaths, and now my eyes are open. Now Fenix, I’m going to kill you a thousand times, and then your eyes will be open too. Muertes walks to the back while Fenix begins to speak. Fenix: WAIT! Wait just a minute. You can give me whatever bullshit you want Mil, but in the end, you’re just a psycho who’s bent on beating the first person he can get his hands on. That’s fine, if you want to kill me a thousand times, you can damn well try. At OPW: Evolution, I challenge you to a match Mil Muertes. Muertes walks back out. Muertes: Fenix… a OPW: Evolution, que a morir mil veces. Muertes walks to the back again while Fenix looks on. MATCH 7: Heath Slater vs Jushin Thunder Liger Liger wins with the Liger Bomb at 13 minutes. After the match, Drew Gulak comes down to the ring. Gulak stares down at Liger who simply stares back. Gulak walks a circle around Liger then rolls out of the ring and walks to the back. Gulak stops… THEN RUNS BACK INTO THE RING!!! Liger gets ready to fight but Gulak stops on the apron then walks to the back again. Gulak stares down Liger from the ramp before walking to the back again… BUT GULAK RUNS RIGHT BACK IN AND TAKES DOWN LIGER!!! GULAK UNLEASHES SHOT AFTER SHOT ON LIGER! Liger tries to fight back but Gulak overpowers him… AND DROPS HIM WITH A POWERBOMB! Gulak stands over Liger as the crowd boos. Security comes out to stop Gulak but Gulak drops to his knees and raises his hand above his head, allowing security to take him away. MATCH 8: Hirooki Goto vs Tommy End Both men put on a great match but Goto gets the win at 19 minutes with the neckbreaker to the knee. SEGMENT 6: William Regal comes out to the ring with Tyrus by his side. '' Regal: Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to announce the OPW World Championship match for Evolution. I have closely watched all the competitors on this show over the past three weeks and have come to the conclusion that it isn’t fair to the multitude of talent on this show to merely have a singles match. Therefore we will have a battle royal featuring the six men that have impressed me the most, and these men are… Hirooki Goto! Tommy End! Samuel Shaw! Matt Sydal! Jack Gallagher! And of course, the winner of the main event, set to take place RIGHT NOW! ''Ethan Carter III comes out to boos and enters the ring. Carter: So you’re going to sit out here, watch Curtis Axel cheat to win, and be okay with a man like that in your championship match? Regal: My decision making process is none of your business. However, I will be at ringside, and rest assured if Curtis Axel cheats, he will be reprimanded. Carter looks suspiciously at Regal but allows Regal and Tyrus to leave the ring as Curtis Axel comes out. MAIN EVENT: '''Curtis Axel vs Ethan Carter III Axel rolls up EC3 and pulls on the tights at 16 minutes but Carter kicks out! Carter drops Axel with a DDT and then steps out to yell at Regal to disqualify Axel. Regal refuses and Carter continues to yell at Regal… THEN TURNS AROUND TO A PERFECT PLEX! Axel covers and wins the match at 17 minutes. '''SEGMENT 7: Curtis Axel begins to celebrate in the ring but Carter gets up and immediately takes down Axel! Carter beats down hard on Axel until Tyrus intervenes! Tyrus pulls Carter off of Axel but Carter begins to brawl with Tyrus! Tyrus gains the upper hand and sends Carter packing as Regal steps into the ring. Regal: Ethan, before you even gave me a chance to punish Curtis Axel for cheating, you decided to take the law into your hands. I don’t appreciate that type of vigilante justice on your end. You disobeyed direct orders from me, and now Axel will face no reprimand. He will enter the OPW Championship at Evolution while you have a bigger problem to deal with… Because at OPW: Evolution, you will be facing… TYRUS!!! Tyrus stares down with EC3 as OPW fades to black.